Bref échappatoire
by shama25237
Summary: Petit récit à part en lien avec mon histoire en cours sur l'univers fantastique de Harry Potter. Cela narre une conversation entre Katherine, le personnage fictif que j'ai créée, et le seigneur des ténèbres alors que tous deux se trouvent dans le manoir des Malefoy. J'espère que cela vous plaira et n'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos commentaires! :) :)


Cela fait six mois père, ne vous-ai-je pas prouvé ma fidélité depuis tout ce temps?

Je te connais ma fille, tu es aussi imprévisible et fourbe que moi. Je te fais confiance, mais je ne pense malheureusement pas que cela soit suffisant pour te laisser sortir sans surveillance.

Je ne suis plus une gamine père, j'ai fait mes preuves! Laissez-moi seulement sortir pendant une toute petite heure, je ne serais pas longue. **Commença la jeune femme d'une voie suppliante.** La vie que je mène dans ce manoir depuis votre retour me parait interminable. Cela fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vue la lumière du jour.

Voldemort regarda sa fille d'un regard songeur pendant un bref instant.

Dis-moi mon enfant, pourquoi vouloir autant sortir de cette magnifique demeure, et surtout seule. **Demanda alors le seigneur des ténèbres.**

Toujours décidé à ne pas lâcher le morceau, Katherine lui répondit de sa voix la plus convaincante.

Père, vous savez bien que je suis une _Animagi _et cela fait une éternité que je ne me suis pas transformé. Vous ne savez pas à quel point la sensation de liberté que cela me provoque quand je galope dans la forêt, de sentir le vent fouetter mon visage… Un de vos partisans sera incapable de me suivre à cette vitesse, vous le savez bien!

_Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé_ se retourna légèrement, faisant face à la grande fenêtre donnant sur l'immense jardin du manoir. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne sut quoi faire devant la requête de sa fille. Pouvait-il se permettre de la laisser partir seule pendant un court moment ou devait-il la punir sévèrement de son impudence?

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent laissant Katherine à un profond désarrois. Elle savait parfaitement que ce quelle demandait relevait du suicide, mais cela était sa seule chance. Voldemort allait bientôt attaquer Poudlard et il lui avait bêtement confié son plan. Oh bien sûr Voldemort n'était pas du genre insouciant quand il était question de ses attaques, mais étrangement devant sa fille, il n'était plus le même et il se permettait de lui raconter toutes les sordides découvertes qu'il avait fait durant ses quinze années de règne et de terreur.

Le seigneur des ténèbres se retourna alors brusquement vers sa fille et lâcha un soupir, la faisant sursauter au passage.

Bien. J'ai bien réfléchi à ta requête mon enfant, et j'ai décidé de te laisser sortir. Tu as exactement deux heures, ni plus ni moins. Utilises-les soigneusement.

Katherine ne pouvait croire à la chance qu'elle avait, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sauter de joie. Non seulement il avait accepté qu'elle sorte, il lui avait aussi donné pas une, mais deux heures pour le faire!

Voyant la mine réjouie de sa fille, son paternel ne put s'empêcher de sourire, un sourire qui n'avait rien de cruel ni de méchant.

Merci! Merci énormément père! Je ne serais pas longue, soyez-en sûr! **S'exclama la jeune femme en sautillant de joie.**

Allez part. Ne gaspille pas ton temps. Et n'oublie pas ta baguette, qui sait sur qui tu pourrais tomber.

Remerciant son père encore une fois, Katherine partit prestement de la pièce et dévala les marches qui menaient vers la sortie du manoir en faisant bien attention à ne pas s'empêtrer dans sa longue robe noire.

Une fois la porte franchit, les rayons lumineux du soleil la percutèrent de plein fouet, la faisant plisser des yeux. Cela lui faisait tellement du bien de se retrouver enfin dehors.

Elle respira à plein poumon l'air frais teinté d'une légère odeur de terre et de fleurs. Le vent berçait doucement ses longs cheveux retenus en une magnifique coiffure complexe et coiffée d'un petit diadème d'argent.

La jeune femme avança d'un pas joyeux plissant toujours les yeux, sur le sol rocailleux vers les grilles du portail, le portail qui lui permettrait de recouvrir sa liberté pendant quelques temps.

Une fois le portail franchit, elle dut faire face à un magnifique paysage montagneux à la fois superbe, impressionnant et épeurant. Aucune route ne conduisait jusqu'ici, car dès la sortie du portail, un léger sentier se déversait dans la falaise qui dominait la demeure. Aucune personne ne pouvait s'échapper de cet endroit à moins de transplaner, ce qui était chose impossible quand on en sortait en mauvais état dû aux traitements infligés par les disciples du seigneur.

Katherine pris les pans de sa robe de sa main gauche afin de ne pas trébucher lors de son transplanage et visualisa la gare de Prés-Au-Lard.

Dans un petit plop, elle atterrie un peu brusquement et tomba à genoux sur le sol près des rails vides. Cela ne l'étonna pas, seul le Poudlard Express venait à cet endroit. Elle se leva doucement, nettoya un peu sa tenue de la poussière et regarda les alentours.

Toutes les boutiques étaient fermées et les gens se faisaient rares, les seules personnes qu'elle aperçue se dirigeaient vers un bar miteux. Depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres, personne ne s'aventurait près de Poudlard de peur d'être tués, car tous les sorciers d'Angleterre savaient qu'il ne tarderait pas à attaquer l'école depuis la mort de Dumbledore.


End file.
